


wait for it

by laurahughes



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahughes/pseuds/laurahughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie learnt that Kaitlyn isn’t always a big fan of physical contact through trial and error. It used to be an obstacle at the beginning of their relationship, back when she thought Kaitlyn didn’t want Connie touching her. Even after she explained that she didn’t really want anyone touching her, they went through an awkward period where Connie had a hard time understanding what it meant. Since then, she’s made peace with it, and has even become pretty good at guessing when touching was okay. And usually it’s Connie who’s passive-aggressive and enjoys her drama queen moments (even though she will deny it), while Kaitlyn just expresses her negative emotions openly and loudly, which is why her current behaviour is even more worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i've decided that this fandom needs more lesbians because why not  
> ok this is a genderswap so connie (i'm not actually fond of this name tbh) and kaitlyn (not really fond of this one either) and both cis girls. i totally get if this isn't your cup of tea and as a non-cis person i can relate tbh, so if you're not into cis-genderswap you will def not enjoy this  
> also i'm not sure if you can tell by this fic but my kaitlyn is asexual and demiromantic ((which are my headcanons for kevin too)). and connie is obviously super gay  
> this is very short because i can't be bothered to write a full version of this ((i might do it one day???))  
> the title is from hamilton because oops  
> ANYWAY come talk to me on tumblr, i'm mckinleyss and i crave more bom headcanons  
> enjoy!!!

“Move over, I made you tea.” 

Connie watches Kaitlyn move her legs slightly so that there’s just enough room on the couch for her girlfriend. Kaitlyn tucks her legs under her, so that her knees are still visible and in Connie’s way. Deciding it’s as good as it’s gonna get, she sits next to the brunette and passes her a cup. Kaitlyn accepts it but doesn’t say anything, just nods quickly, as if trying to express her gratitude without actually showing it.

The tea is cold, of course; it’s not like they’d fancy hot drinks in  _ Uganda _ . It reminds Connie of drinking iced tea with her friends during summer, and she feels almost nostalgic for a moment before remembering she doesn’t actually miss home. She looks up at her girlfriend; Kaitlyn is resting her head against the couch, looking like she’s trying to make herself seem smaller. It’s not really working, with her long limbs and large hands sort of ruining the image, but she still looks, well. The way she looked on the day of Annie’s Fiasco, as they’ve decided to call it.

“You okay?” she asks slowly. She moves her hand slowly to rest on Kaitlyn’s knee, giving her plenty of time to pull away or move. 

Connie learnt that Kaitlyn isn’t always a big fan of physical contact through trial and error. It used to be an obstacle at the beginning of their relationship, back when she thought Kaitlyn didn’t want  _ Connie  _ touching her. Even after she explained that she didn’t really want  _ anyone  _ touching her, they went through an awkward period where Connie had a hard time understanding what it meant. Since then, she’s made peace with it, and has even become pretty good at guessing when touching was okay.

It is okay this time, apparently, since Kaitlyn doesn’t really react, just shrugs and avoids looking at Connie. And she almost wants to sigh out of frustration because as much as she loves (whoa there, slow down, McKinley) her girlfriend, she hates it when she becomes distant and pretends nothing is wrong while simultaneously avoiding intimacy. Usually it’s Connie who’s passive-aggressive and enjoys her drama queen moments (even though she will deny it), while Kaitlyn just expresses her negative emotions openly and loudly, which is why her current behaviour is even more worrying. Connie moves her hand higher, until she grasps Kaitlyn’s hand resting against her thigh. Finally, Kaitlyn tilts her head to look at her; she’s frowning and biting her lips.

“Talk to me?” Connie says, giving Kaitlyn’s hand an experimental squeeze. There’s a tense moment of silence before Kaitlyn finally squeezes back and moves a bit closer to Connie so that their shoulders rest against each other.

“It’s stupid,” she murmurs, looking down. She takes a sip of her tea and Connie watches the way her throat moves as she swallows.

“If it bothers you, it’s not stupid. Remember when I had a fit because Schrader lost the sweater I knitted for her birthday? That was stupid.”

At last, Kaitlyn raises her lips in a smile and Connie can’t help but do the same, satisfied that she’s managed to amuse the girl. 

“You were so proud of that sweater,” Kaitlyn says, a teasing edge in her voice.

“We live in Uganda, honey, it’s not like she’d have much use of it.”

Which is kind of a lie because it took Connie a month to knit that sweater and she still holds a grudge against Sister Schrader, especially since she suspects she might’ve lost the sweater on purpose. That girl does not know the value of handmade clothing.

But apparently Connie said something wrong, because just like that, Kaitlyn stops smiling and pushing her shoulders back.

“Not for a long time,” she says quietly and she sounds so bitter and resigned at the same time that it’s Connie’s turn to frown.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re leaving in two months, right?”

_ Oh _ . So that’s what this has all been about. Connie feels almost stupid because, really, how come she never thought of that?

“I know,” she answers quietly. She’s been avoiding thinking about it, has tried to forget that there are merely weeks left before her and Poptarts will hop on a plane to America while Kaitlyn (and the other District 9 Sisters) will be left all alone in Uganda.

There’ll be no replacement sent for the two Sisters, as District 9 is not even formally a part of the Church anymore; instead, the eight remaining girls will be left all alone for the next seven months. And Connie really, really doesn’t want to think about the fact that she’s not gonna see Kaitlyn in those seven months.

“I wish I could stay,” she confesses. But the plane ticket is already purchased and she has to go back to college and it is simply not possible for her to delay her return any longer.

“Me too,” Kaitlyn says, and her voice is so soft, so vulnerable, that Connie almost feels guilty.

She lets go of her girlfriend’s hand and rests it on the back of her head, massaging her scalp and playing with her short hair. She can feel Kaitlyn relaxing into the touch and lets her head fall onto Connie’s shoulder.

“We’ll make it work. I’ll write you letters. You can still do that, right?”

Kaitlyn snorts at that. “You can, if you’re 60.”

Connie smacks her on the shoulder lightly but moves her hand back to Kaitlyn’s hair as she lets out a small whine at the loss of touch. Her girlfriend can be so weird sometimes, Connie marvels. She rests her head against the other girl’s.

“I’ll send you tons of photos from home,” she promises.

“Don’t care,” Kaitlyn murmurs. “Just send me lots of sweets.”

“They’ll melt before they even get out of the States.”

“Whatever, photos is it. Just no nudes, please?”

She says it so seriously that Connie almost buys it for a moment. She groans and pinches her neck out of frustration. “You’re the worst.”

Kaitlyn raises her head to look at her and she’s grinning flirtatiously, which is probably Connie’s favourite kind of Kaitlyn Price’s grin, and gives her a quick peck on the lips. “Love you too.”

It’s usually Kaitlyn who initiates the kisses, as Connie still doesn’t know when and how far she can go before her girlfriend is uncomfortable. And maybe Connie wishes they could do it more often and could go a bit further, but, whatever. She loves Kaitlyn. And love is all about compromises, right?

“When you get back, we should go to Orlando,” she proposes.

“That’d be nice,” Kaitlyn responses thoughtfully. “I haven’t been there since I was 15. It’s probably changed.”

Connie looks back at the past 2 years and thinks about how baffled the past Sister McKinley would be if she could see herself right now. Or maybe she wouldn’t be baffled; maybe she’d be jealous and relieved and happy. Maybe it doesn’t matter, either way.

“Change is good,” she says quietly and when Kaitlyn looks up at her, she gives her a smile and takes her hand again.

Maybe they’re going to forget about each other and lose touch during the upcoming months of separation. Maybe their bond will be just as strong when Kaitlyn comes back and they’ll move in together and get married and share their lives. Maybe they’ll find their relationship only worked in Uganda and it won’t survive in the States. Whatever, she thinks. At least they have each other for the next two months.

**Author's Note:**

> the bit about sister schrader is definitely my fave  
> also i'm weirdly obsessed with how tall people are so my price is 5'11 and mckinley is 5'5 B)  
> AND i have a headcanon that kaitlyn cut her hair short after they left the church ((mostly because she'd wanted to do it since she was 9 but her parents wouldn't let her, but also cause it's hot af in uganda))  
> also fun fact english is not my first language so if you find any mistakes please point them out!!  
> hope you enjoyed this!! reminder that i'm mckinleyss on tumblr pls talk to me! love yall!!


End file.
